My Twilight Saga: Midnight Star
by Gee-KayLady
Summary: I combined my two fave things to create the first story of my own twilight saga. This story is about the Cullen's meeting a star called Yelena. Please enjoy : I'm crap at summarizing but please read, it's good.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Georgia here! I have combined my fave book and movie to create the first on my own little Twilight series. Enjoy and review! I own nothing except Yelena at this point. (which by the way means light of the sun in Russian) cute, huh? I thought it would be cool name for a star :P**

Above the town of Forks, the stars shone brightly. It was a cloudless night. Peaceful and serene. It was cold as usual, but that never seemed to bother anyone living in that small settlement. Suddenly, a flash ripped through the sky; a star shot across the deep blue canvas above the world. The onlookers below looked up and thought it was beautiful, but the star was screaming.

With an earth-shattering crash the star impacted with the ground. Mighty down draft causing a giant crater to form beneath the rock. There was a wide crack running up the side of the metallic sky stone. As it smouldered, a smooth hand crept from between the sides. It pushed hard and the rock split into 2 pieces at the feet of a beautiful young woman with golden hair and violet eyes. She looked panicked and shocked. Like she didn't know where she was or what to do. She looked around for anything or anyone who could shed a little light on what was happening. She then realised that she was in a crater. She tried to walk to the edge, but stumbles as she had never walked before. Dragging herself to the edge, she gripped onto the side and began to climb up the side of the rock terrain of the wall. As she neared the top, she chanced a look down at where she had come from. Trying to step again she lost her footing and plummeted. Her head whacked a stone and she landed with her leg the wrong way, breaking it. Unconscious, she had no idea that soon the authorities would find her...

Alice's eyes once again saw the things around her. The Cullen's all looked at her, anticipating for her to tell them what she had seen.

"What did you see?" Jasper asked, clamping a hand onto her thigh. She held it as she tried to make sense of it all momentarily in her head.

"A star is gonna fall soon. She's gonna need our help. She got knocked out trying to climb out of the crater." Alice rambled. Emmett looked out of the window, the star was shooting across the sky.

"Yep, there it is." he said. Carlisle stepped forward.

"Right, we gotta get to her before the human authorities or the Volturi do." he said, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper and Esmee got up. Bella, the newest vampire, held her sleeping daughter and turned to her husband, Edward.

"Why are they calling a star 'her'?" she asked.

"When a star falls, if its an old star, often a life will form within it. If it falls on Earth, it takes the form of a human." Edward explained, his voice no more than a whisper as usual.

"And why would the Volturi want her?" she asked again.

"Let's just say they have uses that even they would kill for." Edward said gravely as the rest of the team came into the room. Carlisle spoke.

"Edward, Bella stay with Renesmee. Rest of you, with me, we need to get to that star."

The Cullen clan pounded the floor of the forest at lightning speed to get to the crater. As they saw the gaping hole in the earth fast approaching, the halted. Their skidding rose the dirt from beneath their feet. Carlisle and Esmee looked down into the hole and saw the girl lying there and jumped into the crevice. Emmett jumped in also to help.

"Emmett, you're the strongest, carry her. Gently." Carlisle added as Emmett roughly slung the girl over his shoulder. They soon heard sirens fast approaching, and ran away like jets, leaving nothing behind.

They burst through the door of their house where Bella and Edward now sat with an awake Renesmee. She looked confused as she saw her uncle Emmett carrying a young girl. Although she was a year old, she looked and acted as if she were 15. she turned to her mother.

"Who's that?" she asked. Bella turned to Edward to answer.

"It's a star." Her father told her as he went to join the others with his daughter and wife behind him. As they entered the living room, they saw the young girl laid out on sheets on the couch bed. Carlisle was examining her.

"She has light head trauma and a broken leg, but other than that she hasn't suffered much damage." he said to a worried Esmee, she had always been delicate with children or the weak, that was what made her so unlikely to hunt humans.

"That's good." she said, "I'll take care of her with Alice and Rosalie while you get ready to operate. Emmett, take Jasper to hunt, I don't think he can be around her blood. Bella, Edward, take Renesmee with you to hunt." everyone followed Esmee's orders. As she went to get water for the girl. Rosalie an Alice sat on either side of the blonde on the bed. Alice smiled at her sister.

"You and Yelena are going to be great friends." She said. Rosalie smiled at the dark haired girl opposite her.

"Who's Yelena?" Esmee asked as she re entered the room.

"The stars name." Alice enlightened her as she settled the glass of water by the bed. Carlisle came back into the room with all his medical equipment and prepared the girl for surgery. Rosalie, Alice and Esmee left to hunt with the others as Carlisle began to operate.

As blood covered his arms and he fixed the stars leg, her violet eyes popped open. Pain seared through her. What was happening? Who was this? What were they doing to her? She tried to kick as Carlisle realise she was awake. He couldn't let her do this, she would loose too much blood, so he grabbed a surgical sponge, soaked it in chloroform, and pushed it to Yelena's nose and mouth. Her eyes fluttered as darkness consumed her once more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again, hoped you enjoyed and reviewed last chapter. Now you're about to witness another!**

**P.S: read xxElenaGilbertxx's stories, they rule :P**

Yelena flicked her eyes open with a start and writhed under her sheet, she had to get away and fast. But how? She couldn't walk. She panicked and tried to get free of the smothering blankets, but a hand stopped her.

"Calm down." came a familiar voice. It was Alice Cullen. She knew her, she'd watched her. She had watched all of the Cullen's. They were amazing. A sighed of relief left her lips. The Cullen's had found her. She looked around her and saw the rest of them. Carlisle, Esmee, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella and Renesmee. She looked at them through her enchanting violet eyes as Carlisle spoke to break the silence.

"Welcome to our home, Yelena." he said.

"I know who you are too, all of you." she told them, "I've been watching you."

"For how long?" asked Rosalie. Yelena looked at her and smiled.

"Rosalie Cullen. Formally Rosalie Hale. Brutally abused and forced to become a vampire. Despises every moment of her life despite the people around her who love her. Secretly a good person who longs to love and be loved and to be warm. You miss being warm." she smirked knowingly. Rosalie looked shocked at this apparent strangers knowing of her. But she soon smiled politely.

"I suppose that answers my question." she muttered. Yelena turned to Emmett who was sitting next to Rosalie.

"Emmett Cullen. Formally Emmett Dale McCarty. Mauled by a bear, found by your now wife and transformed. Had trouble adjusting to animal blood. Likes to cause fights, joke around and laughs a lot. Has a beef with a werewolf by the name of Sam." she smirked again as Emmett nodded his approval. Her eyes fell on Bella.

"Isabella Swann. Now Isabella Cullen. Likes being called Bella. Has a daughter called Renesmee." her eyes swivelled to the girl by her side. "had a lot of trauma at the end of your human life, but opted to become a vampire to stay with Edward. Had no choice when your daughter was born. Had a bit of a hang up caused by Jacob Black, another werewolf. Yes, your story is definitely my favourite." she beamed as Bella gave a small smile. Carlisle looked at her in wonder.

"I know everything about all of you." she said simply.

"How old are you?" Esmee asked.

"1734 years old." everyone stared at her. "That's infant for a star." she put in brightly. Carlisle smiled at his family's shocked expression.

"Well, we'll leave you to rest." he said before escorting is family out of the room. Yelena snuggled down into the now soft sheets and closed her eyes, knowing she was in safe hands.

The Cullen's made their way into the unused kitchen. They sat on the dormant side tables, Carlisle standing in the middle of the room. He openly addressed them all with open arms.

"Everybody listen," he began, although everybody already was, "I want everyone to keep this quiet. If word reaches the Volturi that we have the star, they will not rest until they have her."

"How would they know we have her?" Bella asked.

"The Volturi have many in their ranks," Alice explained, "At least one of them will be able to tell them a star has fallen."

"We cannot risk them finding her, what they do to stars is brutal." Carlisle continued.

"What do they do to stars?" Renesmee inquired.

"The reason that humans don't know about the humanoid lifeforms that are born from stars on impact is that they are sort out by those of our kind that hunt humans. They trick them and care for them until they are at their happiest. 200 years ago, when I lived with them, they found a star in Venice. They nurtured her until she was glowing. I tried to warn her and she tried to get away, but they were too fast. They tore her to pieces and ripped her heart out and ate it. It subdues the thirst of a vampire for a over a century per heart when they are happy. But they tore her to pieces when she was terrified so the effect wore off in under thirty years. But the blood drove them crazy, they licked the floor clean. It made me sick." despite the dismal nature of the story, the whole kitchen was hanging on his every word.

"I'm not gonna let Yelena end up like that poor girl." he shook his head defiantly. Esmee walked up to him and warmly stroked his arm.

"That's not going to happen." she whispered reassuringly, kissing him on the cheek. Every head in the room nodded in agreement. Carlisle gave a weak smile, the look of disgust still strong in his eyes.

Aro sat in his chair in the grand high vampire room in Italy. He knew something was happening, something significant to him. As he turned to look at his two associates Marcus and Caius with his blood red eyes, the large doors before him were flung open and Jane strolled in. Fierce and imposing with purpose. Behind her was her brother Alec and Felix, a dark haired and burly vampire. The two males had another in tow, a young looking, blond male. Although he was a vampire also, his eyes were a crisp golden colour rather than the usual red. The two red eyes males threw the blond down at the foot of Aro's chair. As he looked up, he looked at Aro and his fellows with disgust. Jane looked at him, and he writhed in pain.

"This one has information that we need." Jane said, not looking away from the blond in pain, "It's rare that the few we have with us that don't prefer our way of life do, but this one does." Aro looked upon the young man, who was probably about 17 when he turned. He held a hand up to Jane.

"Then I suppose we need him to talk." He said calmly, Jane nodded and let the boy go. He fell flat on his front and regained his composure. Aro glided over to him and forced him up.

"Well," he whispered, "what do you do?"

"I'm an astronomer." the young man said, "I can see things from the stars. The future, the past, the rest of the universe from a single gaze." he explained.

"And I take it that you have seen something of use to us." he said, anticipating a good answer, his red eyes gleaming in hunger.

"Yes, I have." the young man held out a hand to Aro. His golden eyes quivered in fear as Aro's cold hand touched his. His was cold also, but not this cold. Aro's eyes fluttered shut as he saw a star shooting to the ground. The golden silver life form screaming inside. A beautiful face appeared out of it every once or twice, but as she had not yet formed, nothing else was visible in the ball of light suspended in the centre of the burning rock. The star impacted just a mile off of Quiluite territory. Aro let go of the young mans' hand.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Marcel." the young man said, the whole experience shaking him. Aro smiled as he turned to walk to the top of the room. He threw out his arms to address the gathering dramatically.

"A star, has fallen!" he cried. He laughed, elated. Jane grinned and looked at her brother.

"We must head to Forks," Aro said, suddenly serious. She fell near Quiluite territory, so we must prepare for the stench of those wolves. We must also hope that they do not find her before we do. I do not wish to ruin a grand return with the deaths of so many." he smirked as he pulled his hood over his head and walked out to the balcony. The rest of the red eyed ones followed him, leaving Marcel alone in the room.

"We must head back to Forks." Marcus muttered.

"No," Aro said strongly, "You and Caius are needed here to lead the coven. I will take Jane, Alec and Felix with me. I will also take our new friend Marcel." he said, turning to the man left in the room.

"Come," Jane said to the handsome Marcel. She took his hand and smiled to him sweetly. He followed, wanting the niceness Jane was showing him to last as long as possible. It was better to be on her good side. He followed the others out as they ran like jets to where the star lay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again, good to know you kept reading. Please review again. I love reading your comments. Check out The Child of the Dutchmen by me and xxElenaGilbertxx, it's on her profile so take a gander and please review. Right, I've said enough now so enjoy xx :)**

Yelena had been up an awake for 3 weeks now. Although she was bed-ridden, the Cullen's were taking great care of her. They even bought her food, which she thought was particularly nice seeing as they don't eat. Rosalie was usually sitting with her and chatting during the day and they each took turns guarding her at night, which she didn't understand but thought was a caring gesture anyway.

On the forth week of her stay, Rosalie and Alice were sitting with Yelena while Carlisle was at work and the others had gone out for the day to go Christmas shopping.

"How do you remember everything you've seen?" Rosalie asked her.

"How do you forget?" Yelena retorted, causing all the girls to giggle.

"How does your leg feel?" Alice asked, looking at the lump under the covers made by the cast. Yelena looked at it also and shook her head forlornly.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had legs before." She sighed. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other sadly as Carlisle strolled in looking very happy with himself. He stopped at the side of the bed behind Rosalie.

"How do you feel, Yelena?" he put in brightly, she beamed.

"Great, thanks." she replied.

"Would you like to try out your leg? It should be fine by now." he said whilst moving the covers aside, examining the cast and cutting it open. The bone was healed. He looked up the blonde beauty, who looked doubtful.

"I would like to, but I don't know how to." she stuttered, embarrassed. Alice and Rosalie eyed each other and looked down on Yelena.

"Well then we'll teach you how." Rosalie said, surprisingly cheerily as she swiped Yelena clear of the covers and picked her up, "But first we need to get some clean clothes on you." She said. She carried her up to Alice's room. Alice laid a white, long sleeved t-shirt and blue jeans on the bed along with some underwear. Yelena shooed the other out of the room as she got changed. It was a bit of a struggle getting changed sitting down, but achievable. She called for Rosalie and Alice when she was done and they took her into the front garden. Alice propped her up on her feet. And supported her as Carlisle came to watch. Rosalie stood opposite Alice and she reached out her hands, signalling for Yelena to walk to her. When she trembled, Alice spoke up.

"You can do it." she said supportively. She kept her hands on either side of Yelena's waist and pushed her forward slightly. Yelena slowly left Alice's grip and stumbled slowly towards Rosalie, her violet eyes trained on her golden ones the whole time. She swayed slightly about halfway. Alice stepped forwards but Yelena held up a hand, telling her not to help. Yelena fell into Rosalie as she reached her, and the vampire blonde turned her around. She gave her a supportive push towards Alice and Yelena started back. She went slowly, but never stumbled. She reached Alice without faltering and the three watching vampires cheers, Alice hoisting her up on one shoulder. Yelena laughed, elated and stared to sparkle slightly. Five pairs of eyes who had also been watching from a distance, stepped forwards and made their presence known. It was Jacob, Sam, Quill, Leah and Seth. They looked at the celebration in disgust and sneered at Yelena, whom Alice put down when they realised they had company. Yelena's light vanished.

"I thought I smelled dogs." Rosalie smirked, she had never warmed up to the werewolves, although they had helped to fight the Volturi. Jacob smiled coldly.

"You do realise that if this new bloodsucker you have here, was created here by you, you've violated the treaty, right?" Leah asked with an icy glare. Seth raised a hand.

"I don't think she's a-" he was cut off by the rest of the Cullen's as they arrived in the back of Emmett's car. They hopped out and saw the wolves. Esmee regarded them kindly. She received greeting nods for Seth, Jacob and Sam. She turned and saw Yelena standing by herself between Alice and Carlisle.

"Good to see you're standing again, Yelena." she smiled. Yelena nodded.

"Yeah well, this 'Yelena' chick is a direct violation of-" Leah's loud rant was hushed but Carlisle, he beckoned them into the house. The wolves reluctantly followed after exchanging glances. Yelena was able to walk, but stumbled every now and again. They came to rest in the Cullen's large living room, spreading themselves out around Carlisle who addressed the entire audience.

"I know what you are thinking, but this is a huge misunderstanding. Yelena isn't one of us." he began.

"She isn't?" Jacob asked, looking puzzled.

"I didn't think she was," Seth put in, "she smells sweet, not foul." he beamed.

Yelena smiled at him.

"I like you, Seth Clearwater." she said kindly.

"OK, OK. If Girly here, isn't a vampire, what is she?" Leah asked rudely. Quill nudged her and gave her a warning stare.

"She's a star." Carlisle explained, calmly. Only Jacob could speak, and he didn't even say much.

"Oh."


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the way you all read my stories: you click, you read, you review. Nice! :P please enjoy this next chapter, things are going to heat up from here...**

**P.S: did you check out xxElenaGilbertxx? I told you she was cool :P**

Everyone stared in awe at the pretty blonde girl in front of them. Her violet swivelled around at there audience. She looked at Edward and he nodded at her as he read her thoughts.

"Guys, stop staring, it puts her on edge." he said. Everyone went back to looking at Carlisle.

"We have a feeling that if word gets out about the star being here, the Volturi will be right back on our doorsteps and we don't want that so please keep this quiet." he asked the wolves. They nodded, even Leah as she detested the Volturi even more than the Cullen's. Yelena had watched the fight that the Cullen's and the wolves had had with the Volturi the year previous, it had made her sick to watch. But she had never seen them in Italy, that was beyond her line of sight. She knew that they were not to be trifled with, that's for sure and certain.

The Volturi gang had stopped in a forest in England to hunt. Marcel stood and watched in horror as Jane, Alec, Felix and Aro fed upon some poor, innocent hikers. It wasn't just that he thought the killing of humans was inhumane, that was only part of it. The scent of human blood had never appealed to him. When he had first tasted it, he didn't like it. He had spat it out and hunted a deer instead. That tasted much more pleasant. It was odd for a vampire, but he couldn't help it. As the others were done with their feast, they tossed the bodies aside and can to rest in the forest surrounding them. Marcel went to a peak overlooking a river and sat there for a while, watching the water flow down and down. Someone came and sat with him.

"Not thirsty?" the voice asked. It was Jane. Her blood red eyes were gleaming at him like rubies.

"Not for humans." he muttered as Jane shuffled closer. Marcel's handsome face looked at her, she was smiling.

She was dangerously close, and it then became clear to Marcel that Jane had a fixation with him. She looked him in the eyes flirtatiously, he knew that she was beautiful, but had no desire to be with someone as sadistic as Jane. She looked out over the water, and Marcel's gaze followed.

"How do you not hunt humans?" she asked him, "How are you not drawn by the scent?" she whispered the last part seductively in his ear.

"I don't know," he said, moving his head from hers with one swift motion, "I just don't find the scent appealing." Jane, who felt a little embarrassed, shuffled away and crouched. She sighed.

"We will be continuing our move soon." she said, getting up, "You must be ready to leave at dawn." with that, she walked away, leaving Marcel alone by the water side.

As night fell, Marcel sat himself in a tree and gazed up at the stars above. As he looked up, his golden eyes slid shut. Behind his eyelids he saw a beautiful, blonde face. She was laughing, glowing even. Then he saw who she was laughing with. He had golden eyes, blond hair, and a handsome face.

That was where it ended. Marcel got up and left with the others, feeling slightly taken aback.

The werewolves had stayed with the Cullen's for the rest of the day. Jacob sat outside and watched Renesmee play with Alice. Yelena came and sat with him. He smiled up at her as she came to sit with him.

"Hey." she greeted him.

"Nice to meet you." Jacob grinned.

"Nice to meet you in person." she said.

"Sorry about earlier, as you know I don't take kindly to new vampires, as I'm sure you've seen I haven't had many pleasant experiences with bloodsuckers." Jacob muttered.

"I know, I saw that. But you and Renesmee are quite close." Yelena put in brightly.

"I imprinted," Jacob said simply, "I couldn't help it."

"But you're happy?" Yelena asked with concern. Jacob nodded after glancing at Renesmee.

"Yes."

"That's good." Yelena smiled. She glittered slightly again as the two giggled and watched the happiness around them.


	5. Chapter 5

Darting like arrows in the wind the vampires ran, without leaving so much as a footprint. Through woods and marsh they ran towards the settlement of Forks. Staying in formation, Aro in front, the group reached the gaping crater in the Earth. Jane looked down into the hole: it was empty. A sneer issued from her throat as a smirk of hatred formed on her cold lips. She sniffed the air for a scent as an inwardly angry Aro spoke into the mist, his breath not leaving a trail in the cold air.

"The wolves must have taken her when she impacted." He said, searching for clues around the craters edge. A scent reached Jane's nose and she recognised it immediately. Although no one was paying any attention to her, they were scouring the rim of the hole in the ground.

"It wasn't the wolves." She mumbled. Alec casually regarded her and continued circling the perimeter. "It wasn't the wolves!" She repeated slightly louder.

Aro stopped circling the perimeter, rolled his red eyes sighing, and begrudgingly walked over to her. Felix and Alec moved towards them, still gazing into the crater. Marcel, who had been standing behind Jane, pretended not to be paying attention.

"What do you smell, dear one?" whispered Aro, cocking his head in intrigue at the young blonde before him who looked back at him with ruby eyes. Jane's head twitched as the scent became stronger and the owner to it was unmistakable.

"The stench of animal blood, and the smell of medical equipment." she turned to look at Aro again. "Carlisle and the Cullen's have been here." she sneered. Aro looked a cross between livid and calm. This was an expression he had mastered. Alec and Felix looked at each other uneasily. Marcel had never heard of 'The Cullen's', but he knew that it couldn't be good if they had been here based on the reactions of the people around him.

"Who are the Cullen's?" he dared to ask into the awkward silence. Aro's head twitched towards him. He nodded to Jane. She nodded back and turned to the handsome blond.

"If you recall, last year we had a journey here to deal with an alleged immortal child?" she inquired, Marcel nodded steadily.

"Well, that was because one of the Cullen's had mated with a human, and an idiot enemy of theirs bore us false information." Jane sneered the last bit in disgust. Marcel nodded, then what Jane head said caused him to ask another question.

"Mated with a human? What is their blood preference?"

"Animal, this place reeks of it." Jane said simply in reply to him. The others nodded after lifting their noses to the wind and deeply inhaling. Marcel was piecing all the information that they were giving him together. Was he on the wrong side? He tried to subtly as for more information. As Aro, Alec and Felix conversed on the other side of the crater, he turned to Jane, you was gazing at him almost lovingly.

"Tell me about these Cullen's." he demanded. She was more than happy to oblige him.

"They are Carlisle Cullen's vegetarian family. They have a house 3 miles north of here in the forest. Only a few of them have powers. Edward, his first son can read minds, Alice, his daughter is a clairvoyant, Jasper, her husband can change emotions and Bella, Edward's wife can bock anyone else's powers from herself and anyone else. The supposed immortal child was theirs, but they changed Bella while she was in labour so she lived as one of us." Jane seemed very unhappy at delivering the news that she had lived. Marcel only had one more thing to ask her.

"What do you want the star for, anyway?" Jane smirked gleefully and told him the story of the last star and how it subdued thirst. Although Marcel showed his poker face, he was inwardly so disgusted, if he had been alive, he would've vomited. Jane's story ended with her beaming evilly and giving a dry laugh. Marcel knew then he had to get away from these murderers. He remembered that 3 miles north, these Cullen's had the star and were protecting this star. As the others returned to them, he started to use the stars to find the way to the Cullen's house. None of the others realised that he was navigating, so he was safe for now.

"I say we go to their house and take the star from them," suggested Felix, "Remind them of who's boss."

"No, no," contradicted Aro, "we have seen what they can do and we'll need reinforcements."

"What about all their friends?" asked Alec.

"We're never going to give in to them." Jane said determinedly. However when they looked around expecting Marcel's reply, they realised that he simply wasn't there. They sniffed and their necks twitched about on their shoulders, but he was gone. Jane snarled in frustration. Why had she told him about everything? He was just going to tell the Cullen's now. She let out an angry shriek.

Marcel pounded at the forest floor. He was running as fast as he could just in case any of the sadistic vampires had seen him slip away. Using the stars to navigate him, he soon saw the decorative house that belonged to the Cullen's. He ran as fast as ever he had and reached the door, pounding on it with all of his strength.

In the living room, Yelena had been telling the others about the things she had seen when suddenly there was a violent and urging pounding on the door. Everyone got up and looked down the hallway nervously. Carlisle stood in front, putting up his arm to shield the rest of them as he cautiously stepped to the door. The pounding did not stop. He slowly tuned the handle, them swung the door open at lightning speed, revealing a handsome blond male vampire, with golden eyes and a chain tattoo on his left upper arm. He looked at him in shock, but soon realised that he didn't pose a threat.

"Are you the Cullen's?" he asked. Carlisle nodded.

"Who are you?" he inquired.

"My name is Marcel and I came to warn you about the Volturi," he told them, scanning the rest of them, "which of you is Edward?"

Edward raised his hand cautiously and looked at the new comer standing before him.

_Can you hear my thoughts?_ Marcel asked him with his mind. Edward nodded.

_Please look at my last 5 hours. _Marcel requested as Edward searched his mind. He saw the Volturi hunting, reaching the crater, and deciding to go back and gather reinforcements to claim the star forcibly.

As Edward came away from the blond's thoughts, he gasped slightly and looked over at Yelena, who looked around her forlornly.

"They're coming for me, aren't they?" she asked, looking at the floor.

"Come in." Carlisle said to Marcel. As he stepped in, he saw the star for the first time in person. She was too beautiful for words. She had curly blonde hair, twinkling violet eyes and an amazing figure. She was exactly as he had seen her in his visions. He tried to stop himself thinking of it while Edward had access to his thoughts.

"How do you know this information about the Volturi?" Carlisle questioned Marcel.

"I was living with them in Italy, and when they heard the news about a star falling they came straight to Forks. They thought that the wolves may have taken her as she fell only a mile off of their territory. Jane smelled your scent while we were there and told me what they wanted with you, so I ran away to warn you because I want to protect you, Star." he directed the last part to Yelena, who nodded in thanks.

"Why are the stars so important to you?" Rosalie asked harshly, standing next to Yelena.

"I'm an astronomer. I live by the stars. I used them to navigate my way here." he enlightened them. Edward nodded at all of them, signifying them that he was telling the truth. Carlisle patted him on the back in thanks.

"Welcome to the family, Marcel." he smiled.


End file.
